De tristeza a felicidad y de felicidad a tristeza
by hinataforever
Summary: Hinata encuentra un nuevo amor, pero le es arrebatado, ¿le dará el destino una nueva oportunidad de reenamorarse de alguien de su pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Ya sé que soy una loca, tengo dos fics sin terminar y ahora salgo con otro, pero les aseguro terminare los tres. Esta historia se me ocurrió y no resistí escribirla y publicarla, ¿qué más da que sean las dos de la mañana? En fin, respetuosamente aclaro a los naruhineros 100% que esta historia tiene un poco de kibahina pero solo un poco, y no tendrá lemon (por ahora jajajaja tal vez mas adelante sí). Por favor opinen, para saber si sigo o mejor me consigo otra afición (amo escribir). Saludos a todos y todas y gracias por su talento y por tomarse el tiempo de leerme.

Personajes: Kishimoto

Historia: yo aquí, aquí presente!

**De tristeza a felicidad y de felicidad a tristeza**

_**Cap. 1: Mi esposo Kiba**_

El día en que Hinata comprendió que no tendría oportunidad con su gran amor Naruto Uzumaki, se sintió triste y feliz de que él había encontrado al fin la felicidad al lado de Sakura después de que paso el tiempo suficiente tras la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha en la cuarta gran guerra.

El rubio y la pelirosa aunque no lo decían abiertamente tenían una relación de noviazgo e iban muy bien por lo que se sabía.

La ojiperla se sentía melancólica pues ya no podría mirar a Naruto, mucho menos buscarlo y sonrojarse al estar cerca.

Nunca se lo imagino, ya que Kiba tenía una relación con una chica de su clan que terminó por "incompatibilidad" pero solo paso un corto tiempo de eso cuando el Inuzuka le declaró su amor a la Hyuga.

_- ¿cómo? Tu estas pidiéndome que sea tu tu tu novia Kiba kun?-_

El chico perro la miro sonriente por la extrema vergüenza que sentía la kuinochi _–así es Hinata, quiero que salgamos juntos ¿qué piensas?-_

La chica ultra sonrojada y nerviosa respondió – _yo, yo no sé, tengo que pensarlo bi bien-_

El castaño no oculto su decepción pero no presiono _– ok Hinata pero no te tardes toda una vida en responder eh?-_ y se alejo.

Tras unos días de largas conversaciones con ella misma y dado que su amado rubio ya no podría ser suyo nunca, pues termino por aceptar a su compañero de equipo.

Ella no lo tenía previsto pero andar con Kiba realmente la hacía sentirse bien, él la conocía perfectamente, sabía lo que pensaba antes de que dijera algo, la hacía reír y la comprendía como nadie, además la familia Inuzuka era genial, todo lo opuesto a su propia familia, ellos aunque tenían un semblante duro, eran muy divertidos, reían, jugaban y la pasaban de maravilla, aceptaron muy bien a Hinata y a ella le encantaba estar con ellos, fue perdiendo timidez y pronto era una más de los Inuzuka.

Sin embargo no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, obviamente Hiashi Hyuga puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse de la relación, pero en el fondo él como todo padre amaba profundamente a su hija y al verla tan feliz y cambiada a raíz de su relación con el castaño termino por acceder.

Pasaron un hermoso año de noviazgo, en el cual a pesar de que la ojiperla no lo amaba locamente, lo quería muchísimo y se estaba enamorando de él. Así que sin más el chico de la chaqueta negra le pidió matrimonio a la Hyuga durante una misión que realizaron juntos, la chica se desmayo, se sonrojo y tartamudeo pero acepto. Se hicieron los preparativos, y tuvieron una sencilla boda, como era de esperarse Hinata no podría ser la heredera de su clan pues se caso con alguien ajeno al clan, pero eso no le importo, se sentía feliz de decidir su futuro y hacer algo por su felicidad por primera vez en su vida.

La tan esperada noche de bodas, se convirtió más bien una semana de bodas de misión imposible, pues cada vez que el pobre castaño intentaba "algo" con su ahora esposa, ella terminaba desmayada, el Inuzuka se estaba resignando a que tal vez nunca pasaría "eso" entre ellos, pero armo un plan a prueba de errores, le ofreció a la ojiperla una copa de champagne, puso música relajante, se sentó a su lado y le susurro mil palabras bonitas para tranquilizarla y finalmente el matrimonio Inuzuka – Hyuga se consumó. Fue el suceso más tierno y bello para la joven y lo mas anhelado para el chico quien desde antes de ser novios se lo venia imaginando.

Pasaron un par de meses, de lo más felices cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que esperaba un hijo, la noticia no podía hacerla más feliz y con sus mejillas rojas y jugueteando con sus dedos se lo comunico a su marido, quien emocionadísimo se puso de rodillas y empezó a besuquear el vientre de su mujer saludando a su hijito, Akamaru quien no sabía muy bien que sucedía solo ladraba emocionado al percibir la alegría de sus amos.

Tras la sesión de besos el castaño se incorporó y le dio un dulce beso en la frente a la ojiperla susurrándole _– te amo Hina-_ La futura mamá se sentía tan dichosa que sonreía como nunca, realmente se había enamorado de ese hombre que la trataba como una reina.

Kiba se dirigió a la puerta, pues tenía asignada una misión, se detuvo un momento al abrir y giró hacia su esposa _– cuídate y cuida mucho a nuestro bebe-_ la mujer inconscientemente se llevo las manos al vientre y le sonrió cálidamente a su marido, quien pronto se alejo hacia su misión.

Pasaron unos días y la ojiperla empezaba a sentirse inquieta, extrañaba a su esposo, además reía pícaramente al pensar en lo primero que hacía su castaño cuando volvía de una misión: tener una larga sesión de "amor" bajo las sabanas de su cama.

Ese día volvieron Sakura (quien había sido asignada de última hora al equipo de Shino y Kiba tras la noticia del embarazo de Hinata) y Shino con un ninja sin vida entre sus brazos.

La pelirosa estaba desencajada, el enemigo hirió a Kiba durante la misión sin que pudieran hacer nada, trató de salvarlo y vivió una situación muy parecida a la de su maestra con Dan (Tsunade vio morir a Dan en sus brazos desangrado). Shino se sentía desolado.

Los primeros en recibir la terrible noticia fuero los Inuzuka, todos estaban devastados, simplemente no sabían cómo ir donde la Hyuga y decirle tan funesta noticia.

La hokage quien ya había pasado por esa situación con Kurenai, decidió ir personalmente y ser ella quien le dijera a Hinata de la muerte de su marido.

Justo iba rumbo a la casa de la Hyuga cuando apareció el Uzumaki frente a ella_. - ¿Qué haces aquí?- _el ojiazul la miró serio _– Sakura me dijo sobre Kiba-_ Tsunade puso su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio y siguió su camino pero el ojiazul la llamo _– se que vas con ella, déjame yo se lo diré-_ Tsunade le dirigió una mirada de confusión _– y ¿por qué y tú?-_ El chico con la misma seriedad con que apareció le respondió _– porque ella me apoyo a mí en momentos difíciles, y ahora yo voy a corresponder-_ La Hokage no estaba convencida pero vio a Naruto dirigirse a casa de la ojiperla y conociendo lo obstinado que era el rubio lo dejo hacer.

Con un gran pesar el ojiazul toco a la puerta de Hinata, ella salió corriendo emocionada _– ¡amor¡ regresaste yo te…-_ al abrir la puerta y ver a Naruto se sintió apenada y decepcionada a la vez. _– Na Naruto kun, ¿qué haces por aquí?-_ el rubio bajo la mirada un momento _– lamento tener que darte tan malas noticias pero…-_ la Hyuga abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y puso sus manos en su pecho, sin duda la presencia de él y sus palabras significaban… _- lo siento mucho Hinata, Kiba murió durante la misión-_ La chica sollozó un no y empezó a retroceder hasta topar con un pequeño taburete, iba a caer pero el rubio la sujeto de las muñecas y la llevo con cuidado al sillón más cercano, Hinata repitió varias veces no subiendo en cada exclamación el volumen de su voz y miro a los profundos ojos azules que la observaban con compasión y de pronto perdió el conocimiento.

Paso unos días en el hospital con una crisis nerviosa derivada de la noticia, se hicieron los funerales del Inuzuka pero tanto la familia de él como los Hyuga pensaron que lo más prudente sería no llevar a Hinata por su estado.

A pesar de esto, la joven en un descuido se escapo del hospital, fue por ropa apropiada a su casa y se presentó en el funeral, Tsunade estaba dando un breve discurso cuando de pronto la ojiperla vestida de negro caminó hasta donde se encontraba su familia política mientras era seguida por las miradas de los presentes, uno a uno pasaron los ninjas de la aldea dando sus condolencias y ofreciendo sus respetos, admirablemente la chica del cabello negro azulado permaneció fuerte, sin quebrarse en ningún momento, cuando todos se fueron, ella se arrodillo y empezó a llorar en silencio, a una distancia prudente Neji la observaba y cuidaba de ella. Anocheció y la ojiperla seguía en el mismo lugar, su primo se acerco y tomándola de los hombros la ayudo a incorporarse, quiso llevarla a la mansión Hyuga pero ella no acepto, quería ir a su propia casa, donde estaban sus recuerdos, donde vivió con él.

Kurenai la esperaba, ella sabía que la ojiperla la necesitaría, hizo un tendido en la cama para acostar a su pequeño hijo y recibió a Hinata en su propia casa. La joven con su mirada perdida se dirigió a su habitación y paso las horas oliendo la almohada de su marido, sentía que en cualquier momento el entraría y le pediría un masaje para relajarse, mientras Akamaru ladraba afuera, ¿Akamaru? Hinata se puso de pie y corrió desesperada_,- ¿Dónde está Akamaru?- _gritaba, y es que desde que recibió la noticia no había visto ni escuchado al perro. Como pudo Kurenai la tranquilizo y ofreció un té _– hasta donde sé, el también quedo muy herido, debe estar en la veterinaria de tu cuñada- _decía consolando a su alumna.

Al día siguiente fue por Akamaru, estaba muy débil tras una operación que le realizaron para salvarlo, la ojiperla acariciaba su pelaje cuando apareció la hermana de Kiba – _no puedo hacer nada Hinata, nuestros perros mueren cuando sus amos se… van.- _La Hyuga le dirigió una mirada de aliento a Akamaru _– estará bien, ahora yo veré por él, en representación de Kiba.-_

Y así fue, la ojiperla lo llevo a casa y logro que comiera, ambos se acompañaban pues compartían un mismo dolor.

Tsunade estaba preocupada, Hinata estaba bajando alarmantemente de peso, estaba débil, ojerosa y con anemia, eso sin duda amenazaba con dar por terminado el embarazo. Así que fue a visitarla y le hablo _fuerte – Entiendo que estés deprimida, pero si sigues así, si no te cuidas, perderás al bebe ¿acaso quieres perderlo también a él?- _sentencio la hokage sintiéndose culpable de ser tan dura.

La Hyuga levanto su mirada y vio por unos segundos observó a la máxima autoridad de la aldea.

– _NO, yo no quiero perderlo, tiene razón Hokage sama y le agradezco por abrirme los ojos-_

A Partir de ese día la chica tuvo más cuidado de su salud, no quería perder a su hijo, a una parte de Kiba que crecía en su ser.

…

Para Naruto las cosas no pintaban bien, su relación con Sakura estaba acabada, desde el principio fue así, aun que los dos se esforzaron, el recuerdo de Sasuke Uchiha lejos de unirlos los alejaba cada día más, no quisieron seguir lastimándose y terminaron con la relación.

La pelirosa había quedado mal por lo que paso con Kiba, así que se enfoco a superarlo con ayuda de Tsunade sama.

Y Naruto, pues él se sentía solo y confundido y sin querer hizo un recuento de su vida y en él también recordó a Hinata, así que decidió visitarla, vaya sorpresa se llevo al verla con un abultado vientre de siete meses de gestación. – _Hi Hinata ¿cómo estás? No sabía de de tu bebe.- _ La chica le sonrió levemente y lo invito a pasar, pero Akamaru le gruño fuerte al rubio, éste sorprendido le hizo una seña a la Hyuga de ¿qué pasa? Y la chica le hablo al perro _– es nuestro amigo, todo está bien-_ aun con gesto amenazante el animal se fue a su sofá personal. _– Disculpa Naruto, desde que Kiba se fue, Akamaru detesta los olores masculinos en la casa, hasta a Neji y mi padre les ladra- _

Conversaron por un rato y el rubio se retiró siendo prudente, ver a la ojiperla con su mirada tan triste y embarazada le hizo sentir mucha compasión por la mujer y el bebe que pronto nacería, sin poder evitarlo recordó lo difícil que fue para él crecer sin sus padres, pero lo reconforto que el bebito de Hinata la tendría a ella, muy diferente situación a la que él vivió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! El capitulo me quedo algo corto creo yo, y muy pero muy ¿cursi? Si eso, no me odien aunque aceptare sus quejas, jiji, tal vez les parezca demasiado meloso, empalagoso o emotivo no sé, disculpen por ello, pero saque mi lado cursi y bueno en fin, espero su opinión.**

**Emociones**

Pasaron los días y Naruto ocasionalmente visitó a Hinata, al principio eran visitas muy cortas solo para saludar, pero poco a poco, conversaban mas y a veces la Hyuga le preparaba algún aperitivo, cosa que sin duda agradaba mucho al ojiazul, pues bien merecida tenía su fama de "tragón".

Pasaron dos meses de su primera visita y el rubio volvía de una misión, le pareció buena idea visitar a la Hyuga, se dirigía a su casa cuando se topó con un alterado Akamaru que ladraba fuertemente, al ojiazul le sorprendió _– eh Akamaru calma-_ pero el animal en respuesta empezó a tirar de su ropa. El lento del Uzumaki tras quejarse un poco, comprendió que tal vez había algo que Akamaru quería comunicarle y se dejo arrastrar por el perro, pronto llegaron a la casa de Hinata, Akamaru ladró aun más fuerte y tiro de Naruto para que entrara en la casa_. – Hinata, ¿estas aquí?-_ pregunto el rubio entrando en la sala, cuando vio a la mujer de rodillas aferrándose de una silla, corrió hacia ella _– Hinata ¿Qué te pasa?-_ ella solo se quejaba y como pudo le respondió _– el bebe, ya ya va a n-nacer-_ (si ya sé que es obvio, pero no para Naruto que no es precisamente muy listo para este tipo de situaciones) _– el ¿el bebe?-_ sin perder más tiempo el rubio cargo a la Hyuga en brazos y salió lo más rápido que pudo con dirección al hospital de Konoha, estaba asustado llevaba en sus brazos a una mujer a punto de dar a luz, la chica no gritaba a los cuatro vientos, pero si se quejaba por el dolor que sentía, doblo en una calle ya a una cuadra del hospital cuando cierta mujer vio la escena _- ¿Naruto?-_ al ver a quien llevaba en sus brazos no le fue difícil adivinar de que se trataba así que corrió tras él y lo alcanzó justo en la entrada del hospital_- rápido Naruto por aquí, ponla en una silla de ruedas, yo entrare con ella a la sala de parto-_ el rubio volteo y vio a Sakura, suspiro aliviado _– Que bien tu sabes que hacer-_ y obedeció las ordenes de la pelirosa, quien dio unas indicaciones al personal y le quito a Naruto la silla de ruedas _– bien Hinata vamos- _pero la chica haciendo un esfuerzo, pues tenía unas fuertes contracciones le hizo una seña a la ninja medico para que se acercara y le susurro algo, la chica asintió con la cabeza, el rubio se dirigía a la salida pues realmente necesitaba tomar aire cuando un grito lo hizo volverse hacia la voz que le llamo _– Eh Naruto, Hinata me pidió que tu pases con ella-_ el rubio no entendió las palabras de Sakura y la miró con cara de idiota, lo cual exaspero a la poco paciente kuinochi y dándole un golpe en la cabeza le grito _– ¡significa que la acompañes durante el nacimiento baka!-_ el rubio se sobo la cabeza instintivamente para luego soltar un soberano _- ¿nani?-_ La pelirosa estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando un fuerte gemido de dolor de la ojiperla la hizo reaccionar _– anda Naruto ve a pedir una bata y guantes y yo te hablare cuando ya puedas pasar- _el rubio no captaba muy bien lo que le pedían pero entonces apareció a sus espaldas Tsunade quien iba en busca de Sakura y había observado la situación, así que apoyo una mano en el hombro del ojiazul, asustándolo _– Tsunade que susto me metiste, vieja-_ ella ignoro lo de vieja y le respondió _– Naruto, tener un hijo es un momento muy especial y ella está sola y lo sabes, si te ha pedido tu compañía es porque confía en ti, creo que debes entrar ahí y apoyar a tu amiga, si en verdad la estimas-_ el rubio trago saliva **– por Dios nunca he visto a una mujer desnuda y ahora tendré que ver nacer un bebe tebbayo- **pensó algo asustado. La Hokage fue por Shizune y una bata para el Uzumaki que termino poniéndole la asistente de la Hokage dado el gran nerviosismo del ojiazul que por momentos sentía ganas de huir, y eso estaba planeando cuando aparece la pelirosa _– Tsunade sama Hinata Hyuga ya está por dar a luz-_ La Hokage ordenó a Shizune ayudar a Sakura en el parto y lanzando a Naruto dentro de la sala de partos se retiro del lugar. El ojiazul entró lentamente, estaba asustado ¿cómo sería un parto? No tenía ni idea y eso le causaba miedo. _– pasa idiota el bebe ya va a nacer, al menos apoya a Hina-_ le dijo una ocupada pelirosa mientras terminaba de acomodar a la ojiperla en la posición de expulsión. El rubio trago saliva al escuchar a Hinata quejarse y llamarlo _– ay, Na Naruto ¿tomarías mi mano? –_ el chico avanzó hacia la Hyuga con pasos inseguros hasta ponerse a su lado y le extendió su temblorosa mano cerrando los ojos**. – No sabía que Hinata fuera tan fuerte-** pensó al sentir un apretón fuertísimo en su mano izquierda producto del dolor que sentía la pobre Hyuga.

_- Es momento Hinata, tranquila respira profundamente por la nariz y exhala por la boca, puja-_ dijo Shizune. La ojiperla hizo una mueca de dolor y se puso muy roja por el esfuerzo que hacia al pujar, al tiempo que apretaba aun más la mano del Uzumaki, quien de paso sea dicho estaba sudando como nunca en su vida. _– Un poco más, ya veo la cabeza-_ exclamo la pelirosa, Naruto se sintió mareado al escuchar esas palabras. La chica del cabello negro azulado siguió pujando y se quejaba cada vez mas fuerte _– ah, duele- _no supo cómo pudo superar su miedo ante la situación pero al verla ahí sufriendo el rubio con la mano que tenía libre se saco un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero del traje que siempre utilizaba y comenzó a secar el sudor de la mujer _– vamos Hinata, tu puedes no te rindas tebbayo- _ las palabras de él le dieron fuerza y pujo con todas sus fuerzas y en eso se escucho un llanto _– ¡Ya nació Hinata, ya eres mamá!_ Exclamaron al unísono Shizune y Sakura, la reacción de Hinata fue romper en llanto _– y ¿está bien? Mi bebe está bien?_ Pregunto tratando de incorporarse un poco para verlo. El llanto del niño llenaba la sala y el ojiazul sintió una extraña emoción, algo parecido a la felicidad, de pronto sintió su mano liberada, la Hyuga seguía llorando por la emoción de convertirse en madre _– es un niño hermoso y sano-_ le indico Shizune mientras cubría al pequeñito con una mantita y se lo entregaba a la ojiperla quien lo recibió con un amor y una emoción que conmovieron fuertemente al Uzumaki.

Hinata acariciaba con una suavidad de ángel a su pequeño bebito _– hola bebe-_ le dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos. _– Muy bien Hinata ahora nos lo llevaremos para asearlo y vestirlo, mientras tú te recuperas un poco en una habitación y luego te lo llevaremos-_ le explico Shizune tomando al bebe en brazos, pero antes de tomarlo por completo Hinata le dio un beso en la frente al recién nacido. Naruto observaba la escena embelesado. –_Bien Naruto ya puedes salir-_ le indico una pelirosa desde la puerta el rubio quien había entrado a regañadientes ahora no quería alejarse de la ojiperla, le enternecía demasiado el cómo veía a su hijito. Y dirigiéndose a la puerta se despidió: _-felicidades Hinata-_ y luego se dirigió al pasillo del hospital, quitándose la bata y con unas ganas de llorar el también por lo recién presenciado, paso un rato, cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos _– Naruto le llevaremos el bebe a Hinata ¿quieres pasar?-_ pregunto Shizune. El ojiazul automáticamente respondió _– claro-_ y siguió a la mujer de cabello corto. Entraron en la habitación, a pesar de lo difícil que es dar a luz, la Hyuga tenía un resplandor muy especial, se veía como decirlo ¿linda? A los ojos del rubio. Naruto paso cauteloso tras Shizune y tras él entró Sakura con el pequeño bultito envuelto en una cobijita azul y lo entrego en brazos de su madre quien lo veía maravillada, la pelirosa y Shizune se retiraron, dejando a un ojiazul viendo a la mamá con su hijo a distancia, para su sorpresa la Hyuga salió de su embelesamiento por su recién llegado hijo y miró a Naruto dulcemente, lo cual logró que él se estremeciera imperceptiblemente _- ¿quieres tocarlo Naruto kun?-_ el chico lentamente se acercó a la cama y vio al bultito entre los brazos de la ojiperla, quien hizo un ademan con delicadeza acercándole al bebe, temeroso el rubio acarició la diminuta mejilla del pequeño _– puedes cargarlo si quieres-_ le dijo la Hyuga. El ojiazul solo se limito a depositar un breve beso en la frentecita del niño. _– Gracias por todo Naruto kun-_ dijo Hinata sonriente, el no pudo contestarle, se sentía raro. En eso tocaron la puerta y entró Hanabi Hyuga y Neji, quienes mostraron gran sorpresa de ver ahí al rubio, el cual se escabullo fuera de la habitación dándole una última mirada a la nueva mamá.

Gracias por leer y comentar les envió un saludo a mis valiosas lectoras: **aniyasha y lindakennedy. Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Heme aquí tratando de actualizar mis fics sin mucho éxito, pues aun me falta uno de actualizar, jiji, gracias por leer. Sinceramente este capi no esta uff que profundo, pero es que como la historia es un poco triste (al principio y luego emotiva) pues este cap es un poco mas de humor, según yo, espero su opinión.

Por cierto: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. Y a mí me pertenece esta historia sin afanes de lucro.

**Acercándose…**

Hinata se sentía en extremo feliz, tener a su hijito en sus brazos era una alegría que no se puede describir con palabras, los ojos de la joven madre irradiaban una paz que envolvía, pero en ellos también había un breve destello de tristeza y melancolía, ¿la razón? Muy fácil recordaba mucho a Kiba, cerró sus ojos unos instantes **– Ya somos padres Kiba kun, se que desde donde estas nos cuidas, gracias nuestro pequeño es perfecto-** pensó una ojiperla.

Estaba sumida en el mensaje que le enviaba a su marido cuando la puerta de la habitación de hospital se abrió y es que después de la visita de Neji y Hanabi, madre e hijo recibieron muchas más visitas de todo el mundo empezando claro está por los Inuzuka y otros familiares de la Hyuga, además de todos sus compañeros ninjas que acudieron con obsequios para el recién llegado.

_- Hola y ¿Cómo está el bebe más lindo del mundo?- _saludo la madre de Kiba.

_- Esta muy bien, conociendo el mundo que le rodea-_ contesto Hinata sonriendo, a ella le daba mucho gusto el cariño con que los Inuzuka trataban a su hijo y a ella misma, además compartía con ellos su pena por la falta de Kiba.

Después de muchos cariños para el bebe, felicitaciones y buenos deseos la Hyuga paso el primer día como mamá en el hospital de Konoha.

Al día siguiente dieron de alta a la ojiperla pues se encontraba muy recuperada del parto y el niño estaba en excelentes condiciones, así que Neji fue el encargado de llevarlos a casa, no sin antes ofrecer a la Hyuga volver a casa de su padre, ofrecimiento que desde luego fue idea de Hiashi pero que por ningún motivo haría él mismo.

Pero ella amablemente rechazó lo ofrecido pues le agradaba vivir en la pequeña y acogedora casa en la que fue tan feliz con Kiba y estaba segura que ahora con su bebito volvería la felicidad a su hogar.

…

Un Uzumaki aparentemente quitado de la pena, deambulaba por Konoha, había tenido mucho trabajo impuesto obviamente por Tsunade por lo que no volvió a visitar a la ojiperla al hospital, pero pronto escuchó decir que ya se encontraba en su casa, le nacía visitarla pero creía que sería correcto llevar un obsequio para el bebe y la verdad como no se le ocurría nada prefirió no pararse por ahí, al menos no con las manos vacías.

Pasaron un par de días, en los cuales la ojiperla entendió porque las madres se quejaban de falta de tiempo y es que entre amamantar, cambiar, arrullar y bañar a su pequeño se le iba no solo el día sino varias horas por la noche, por lo cual unas no muy coquetas ojeras aparecieron en su rostro, era poco más de medio día cuando la Hyuga acomodó al pequeño bebe en su cunita mientras se disponía a preparar algo que comer, **-esto de amamantar sí que da hambre-** pensaba. En eso tocan la puerta y al abrir sonríe al ver a un rubio sobándose la nuca con una mano y con la otro sosteniendo un gran tazón.

_- Adelante Naruto kun- _

_- Hola Hinata ¿cómo están?-_ dijo sonriendo con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_- Muy bien Naruto kun, toma asiento- _

El rubio se quedo viendo las marcadas ojeras de la Hyuga y ella se sonrojo apenada por su demacrado rostro _– Eh Hinata yo pensé en traerle algo al niño pero no sabía qué, pero hoy tuve la mejor idea de todas y creo que nadie le regalo esto antes- _la ojiperla lo miró curiosa _– ten-_ dijo un feliz ojiazul extendiendo el gran tazón que llevaba a la Hyuga, ella lo tomo desconcertada _– es es ra ramen Naruto kun?-_ El chico muy alegre respondió _- Claro, ¿acaso hay algo mas delicioso que un tazón de Ramen del Ichiraku? Es un gran regalo ¿no crees?_ - La chica que solía ser tímida no pudo evitar reír un poco _-¿Qué pasa Hinata está mal mi regalo?-_ dijo un decepcionado _rubio. – No Naruto kun, es muy buen regalo pero… ¿puedo quedármelo yo?-_ El chico la miraba analítico _- ¿al bebe no le gustaría verdad?_ Hinata quiso reír pero se contuvo, la verdad el que ya no amará a Naruto no evitaba que le pareciera dulce, alegre, y en esos momentos adorablemente ingenuo. Mientras ella reflexionaba en todo esto el ojiazul seguía mirándola en espera de una respuesta a su última pregunta, cuando ella noto que el realmente hablaba en serio muy dulcemente le respondió _– estoy segura que le gustará, cuando crezca, ahora es muy pequeñito y solo come… eh… solo toma… bueno el toma leche s-solo eso.-_ nunca pensó que decirle a Naruto "toma leche materna" le resultara demasiado penoso.  
>El rubio se rasco la cabeza nervioso <em>–Sakura chan tenía razón soy un baka-<em> pensaba el ojiazul al verse tan tonto frente a la Hyuga, en ese momento ella se inclino hacia adelante pues iba a levantarse del sillón, llevaba puesta una gran (créanme muy grande) playera blanca, pero aun así Naruto pudo notar dos enormes "bultos" en el pecho de la mujer.

(**N/A** recuerden que a una mujer que recién tiene un bebe le aumenta su busto por la lactancia, así que imaginen a Hinata) Acto seguido el rubio tragó saliva **– soy un soberano imbécil, claro el bebe toma… leche materna-** pensó mientras se veían como unos rayos iluminando su cabeza. Hinata desapareció por la cocina, y un Naruto bastante consternado se quedó divagando por unos segundos, cuando aparece la ojiperla con dos tazones:

– _Naruto kun, gracias a ti hoy no tendré que cocinar, así que ¿me acompañas?-_ y le extendió un tazón con la mitad de la porción que hacia un momento el rubio le había entregado, un ojiazul con mejillas ligeramente rojas tomo el tazón _– gra gracias Hinata chan.-_

…

_¿Qué piensan? ¿Estuvo demasiado "sin pena ni gloria"? Espero sus comentarios._

_Agradecimientos:_

**Aniyasha: **hola nee-chan, una disculpa ya venías diciéndome de los espacios y yo ni caso, perdón es que escribo como loca para actualizar y me olvido de los detalles, jeje, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y comprensión, tqm!

**lindakennedy**: Hola! te diré algo todos y cada uno de los comentarios que recibo me encantan, pero los tuyos son muy especiales, me agrada mucho que seas sincera y tus opiniones son muy acertadas y me sirven un montón, mil gracias, espero seguir contando contigo!

**yannin****:** hola, gracias por comentar y disculpa que no digo aun el nombre del bebe, jiji es que este capítulo estuvo bastante "light" pero en el siguiente responderé tus preguntas, gracias por leer!

**Jess Lilith****: **Ey pues muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz que guste el fic, espero recibir más comentarios tuyos en este y los siguientes capítulos. Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

**Comodidad y confusión**

Naruto se encontraba en su apartamento, últimamente no se

sentía bien, como ninja no podía quejarse le iba muy bien y

había logrado superar incluso a su padre, de quien por cierto

había conseguido una fotografía donde estaba también Kushina

su madre, sus más grandes cariños estaban siempre frente a su

cama, la foto de sus padres y la de el equipo siete.

Realmente había pasado por mucho dolor, ser huérfano y

rechazado por todos, encontrar amigos de verdad para después

tener que acabar con Sasuke con sus propias manos, amar por

años a una mujer a la cual una vez que pudo conquistar la

relación no función. No podía negarse, en el plano personal su

vida había estado marcada por el dolor y la soledad.

Naruto era entusiasta, hiperactivo, alegre y un tanto despistado,

iluminaba todo a su paso pero empezaba a sentir un vacío en su

corazón que no llenaba ni el ramen, ni la ahora admiración y

cariño de toda Konoha.

Sin pensarlo mucho salió a dar un paseo y no supo en qué

momento llegó a casa de la Hyuga y estaba tocando a su

puerta, al parecer Hinata se había convertido en su mejor

amiga.

Una ojiperla con el cabello suelto, un pantalón negro sencillo y

una blusa color lila abrió a la puerta y esbozó una tranquila pero

encantadora sonrisa, a lo cual el rubio no pudo sino

corresponder con una ancha sonrisa zorruna.

_- Hola Naruto kun, pasa por favor-_ el rubio se introdujo a la

acogedora casa y sonrió aun mas al ver a un pequeño bebe

gateando por todos lados y mostrándose emocionado con la

visita, y es que el pequeño bebe a quien su madre decidió

llamar Kiba en honor a su fallecido padre estaba muy

familiarizado con el Uzumaki, siempre que este iba jugaba con el

niño y la pasaban muy bien, a la ojiperla le parecía que el rubio

se comportaba como un hermano mayor para Kiba, aunque

estaba en edad para ser su padre, esta idea nunca le asomo en

la cabeza lo veía como un compañero de juegos y amigo para su

pequeño.

_- Eh! Hola Kiba, pero como has crecido creo que ya puedes _

_iniciar tu entrenamiento de ninja-_ acto seguido Naruto empieza

a jugar con el niño hasta hacerlo carcajear, la ojiperla quien

siempre los veía divertida y hasta participaba en el juego, este

día se limito a observar de lejos.

Y es que desde que su esposo murió, ella sabía que sería duro

educar sola a su hijo, le daba mucha tristeza que su pequeño

Kiba no conociera a su padre y no estuvieran juntos los tres

como la familia que debían ser.

Pasado un rato un cansado rubio y un feliz Kiba se sentaron a

descansar un poco en el suelo y la Hyuga les sirvió una deliciosa

limonada, como le agradaba a Naruto todo lo hecho por Hinata.

Finalmente el ojiazul se fue a su casa sonriendo, como siempre

se iba después de visitar a la ojiperla y su pequeño.

El rubio no se percato, pero una mujer lo observaba salir de la

casa de Hinata.

La ojiperla estaba muy contenta recogiendo los juguetes que el

pequeño Kiba traía regados por la casa cuando alguien toco la

puerta, pensó que podía ser Naruto que había olvidado algo

pero no fue así, era nada más y nada menos que Tsume

Inuzuka la madre de Kiba, la ojiperla le abrió gustosa, le ofreció

algo de tomar y le mostro emocionada como estaba grande su

nieto. La Hyuga no tardo en notar que Tsume no mostraba esa

ternura de siempre hacia ella y aunque trataba igual de

cariñosamente al niño, era obvio que su presencia no era por

una simple visita.

Debido a lo mucho que el niño jugó con el rubio no tardo en

quedarse dormido, momento que la Inuzuka mayor aprovecho

para hablar claro con su "nuera".

_- Hinata ¿tienes pensado rehacer tu vida?-_

La Hyuga le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa _– bueno yo… mi vida _

_ahora es el pequeño Kiba.-_

Tsume la observo unos momentos y se puso de pie _– me refiero _

_a si has pensado en volver a casarte.-_ Esas simples palabras

hicieron que la ojiperla sintiera un ligero temblor, en el tiempo

que llevaba sin su esposo no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

_- Yo… yo no deseo enamorarme nuevamente, estoy bien sola-_

respondió finalmente la Hyuga.

_- Pues, no quiero que sientas que me entrometo en tus asuntos, _

_pero a mí me parece que tu y el futuro Hokage tienen una _

_relación muy cercana. –_

Hinata se sintió muy incómoda por lo recién escuchado por lo

que prefirió aclarar las cosas de la forma más amable posible _– _

_se equivoca Tsume, Uzumaki Naruto es un amigo, fue _

_compañero nuestro en muchas misiones y tenemos una buena _

_amistad, pero solo eso, entre el y yo no hay absolutamente _

_ninguna relación mas allá de eso.-_

La Inuzuka mayor no respondió y solo se limito a despedirse con

la excusa que ya había sido algo larga su visita, pero justo

cuando estaba en la puerta se giró hacia la ojiperla

_- No tengo nada en contra de que rehagas tu vida, solo piensa _

_bien las cosas y si sientes algo por él, asegúrate que sienta él lo _

_mismo por ti y por tu hijo.-_

La Hyuga se quedo muy pensativa, no había nada entre ella y

Naruto pero no pudo evitar pensar en las últimas palabras de la

madre de Kiba ¿acaso estaban renaciendo antiguos sentimientos

de ella hacia Naruto?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Les presento el quinto capítulo de este fic, les agradezco mucho por leer y por sus comentarios, aun me falta mucho (bueno lo sé muchisisisimo) como escritora pero de verdad disfruto intentarlo, les agradezco su apoyo, consejos y observaciones, ojala les guste el capitulo y me dejen su opinión. Saludos!

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto

**De emociones, sentimientos y reacciones…**

Pasaron varios días desde la última visita de Naruto y Hinata se sentía tranquila de no haberlo visto, estaba algo confundida y tenía miedo de volver a tener sentimientos por el rubio, trato de olvidarse de eso y enfocarse en su universo llamado Kiba.

El pequeño había cumplido ya los siete meses y era un niño extremadamente despierto y feliz, eso realmente tranquilizaba a la Hyuga, no quería que la ausencia de su padre lo hiciera un niño triste.

Hinata baño y cambio a su hijo y se dirigió con él al Hospital de Konoha, ya que el pequeño tenía su revisión mensual y aprovecharía para pasar con su cuñada por unas vitaminas para Akamaru, quien ladrando estaba más que listo para acompañarlos.

_- Hola Hinata! Pero mira qué hermoso bebe, hola Kiba soy tu tía Ino- _la ojiperla sonrió cada revisión era igual Ino pasaba las horas jugueteando con su hijo.

- _Deberías tener uno pronto-_ dijo la Hyuga en voz baja y riendo discretamente.

_- Hay Hinata, no creas que no quisiera casarme y tener muchos hijos, pero es difícil, tengo mucho trabajo en el Hospital, y las misiones, creo que el amor tendrá que buscarme a mí, si no…-_

Ambas rieron _- tu hijo está muy bien de salud como siempre Hina, también subió de peso, ¿no estás sobre alimentándolo? Aunque viéndote bien tienes de donde-_ la ojiperla se sonrojo bastante, lo que causo risa en Ino.

_- G-gracias por t-todo Ino nos veremos-_

Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru se dirigían por las vitaminas de este último cuando se toparon con Naruto

_- Hinata, hola!-_

_- Ho-hola Naruto-_

_- Cómo estas Kiba? Estas muy grande!-_

Aunque el ánimo y la sonrisa de Naruto eran las habituales su ropa se veía algo sucia y su rostro cansado.

_- Vienes de una misión Naruto kun?_

_- Oh sí, pero lo trágico es que el Ichiraku ramen está en remodelación y yo estoy muriendo de hambre, tendré que comer ramen instantáneo, los veré después.-_ dijo a modo de despedida pero justo al dar el primer paso la voz de la ojiperla lo detuvo.

_- Y-yo puedo prepararte algo de c-comer Naruto kun, si tu quieres-_

Akamaru ladro en reclamo, por lo visto su paseo estaba por terminar.

_- No quisiera molestarte Hinata-_

_- T-tú has hecho mucho por nosotros, vamos a mi casa y te p-preparare algo te parece?-_

_- Claro- _respondió Naruto con su típica sonrisa (poniendo su mano en su nuca).

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa de Hinata, ella preparo una rica comida y cuando se sentaron a comer y el rubio probo la comida casi lloró _– es deliciosa Hinata, gracias!-_ La Hyuga se sonrojo un poco y sonrió.

Esa escena le recordó la primera vez que preparo comida para Naruto, tenía la forma de su cara: **que lejos estaban esos días** pensaba.

Después de comer cambió al pequeño Kiba, pues siempre terminaba batido, éste se quedo dormido y Akamaru se quedo acompañándolo en su habitación.

Naruto y Hinata estaban "solos" en la sala.

_- Bueno Hinata creo que no pude haber comido mejor, muchas gracias, debería pasar más seguido por aquí a comer jaja.-_

La Hyuga sonrió mientras el rubio la observaba _– eres bonita-_ dijo sin pensar, la ojiperla creyó escuchar mal pero su sonrojo grado cinco le indico que si había escuchado bien y el ingenuo de Naruto como siempre no capto _– Hinata estas muy roja ¿te sientes bien?-_ dijo acercándosele para ver su rostro más de cerca.

_-y-yo y-yo s-si estoy bien-_

_- bien, pues me voy, gracias de nuevo, la comida estuvo deliciosa-_

Hinata quiso acompañarlo pero de los nervios tropezó con sus propios pies, la ojiperla iba a caer de frente y Naruto alcanzo a atraparla de los hombros (con una mano si lo logro pero la otra quedo en su costado rozando su seno), todo fue tan rápido que no se percato de inmediato.

_- ¿Estas bien Hinata?-_

La ojiperla estaba más que nerviosa y trato de separarse y en ese momento la mano de Naruto termino por rozar aun más su busto. El rubio distraído esta vez sí lo noto y ella aun mas…

La soltó de inmediato y Hinata estaba más roja que nunca e intento hablar _– e-estoy b-bi-bien-_

El rubio también se sonrojo –_bueno etto me voy, gracias- _y salió huyendo del lugar, todo había sido muy extraño, pero no podía evitar, como hombre había sentido una especie de emoción de tocar a Hinata y eso lo hacía sentirse un pervertido.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró la ojiperla se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, estaba muy apenada, nerviosa y además exaltada, la mano de Naruto sobre ella no solo había ocasionado la máxima vergüenza que podía recordar, también la había hecho sentir lo que solo había vivido con Kiba, en ese momento lloro un poco. Kiba perdóname me siento tan sola.

Esa noche Hinata casi no durmió, no podía evitar pensar en Naruto, su sonrisa y…. el incidente antes de que él se fuera, ella había estado enamorada de él tanto tiempo, pero era un amor inocente, fue su esposo quien le enseño la parte física del amor, y ahora empezaba a sentir ese deseo, esa atracción por el Uzumaki y eso no debía ser, no podía ser. Kiba yo me enamore de ti y no puedo ver a ningún otro, además, Naruto tú nunca me miraste, mucho menos me mirarías ahora ¿cierto?

**En el apartamento de Naruto **

_-diablos ¿Por qué no puedo dormir? Yo solo necesito poner mi cabeza en la almohada para dormirme ¿qué me pasa dattebayo-_

El Uzumaki se revolvía en su cama pero no podía olvidar esa porción del cuerpo de Hinata que había tocado. Soy un maldito, ella está sufriendo por Kiba y yo, yo pensando estas cosas… Será que ser virgen aun a mi edad ¿me está convirtiendo en un depravado?

Continuara….

Nota 1: espero que puedan verlo desde mi visión, no es un capitulo de atracción del todo, quise reflejar una serie de emociones y sensaciones que voluntaria o involuntariamente los protagonistas empiezan a experimentar.

Nota 2: ustedes que opinan? No sé como quedó el capi, pero me divertí escribiéndolo, gracias y disculpen mis fallas, espero sus comentarios para saber cómo voy ¿si?

Agradecimientos:

**lindakennedy****: **te agradezco mucho por tus comentarios, los leí y creo que tienes mucha razón, trataré de incluir mas lo que piensan y bueno quisiera poder mostrar cómo se van sintiendo uno respecto al otro, tus opiniones me parecen muy sinceras y de verdad me ayudan muchísimo, gracias por leer y espero seguir contando con tu ayuda y apoyo con este fic, saludos!

**Yanu-chan****: **hola! Mil gracias por comentar, me haces muy feliz, sé que voy lenta con este fic, pero le echare muchas ganas, espero tu opinión de este capítulo, ojala que te guste.


End file.
